nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Village Frights
Village Frights is Jimi56's second Zombie map idea. This map takes place after Moon on Black Ops. The players are the original four characters from Moon that are trying to survive hordes of the undead after leaving the Moon. There are three game modes: Survival, Grief, and Turned. Background The map takes place in a village that looks similar to Origins, but takes place in trenches and forts. There are many Utilities returning such as traps, teleporters, and Zipline (1500 points). Joining the zombies, are the jumping jacks from Die Rise. These guys act the exact same as in that map. Power-ups Most Power-ups return from the other maps. There are some editions from other maps, too. * Max Ammo * Nuke * Insta-Kill * Double Points * Fire Sale * Death Machine * Carpenter * Empty Perk Bottle (available after achieving certain requirements) Weapons Starting Weapons * M1911 * 4 Fragmentation Grenades * Knife Off-Wall Weapons * Olympia (500 points) - Found in the starting room, besides Quick Revive. * M14 (500 points) - Found in the starting room, beside a barrier. * MP5K (1000 points) - Found in the Library, next to the door. * Stakeout (1500 points) - Across from Double Tap, in the fort area. * B23R (1000 points) - In the power room, in a desolate hall. * M16 (1500 points) - Across the Mystery Box spawn in the Zipline spawn. * AK74u (1200 points) - In the upstairs area of the Zipline spawn. * Semtex (250 points) Right across from the door exiting spawn, * Claymores (1000 points) - In the Pack-a-Punch room. * Arisaka (200 points) - In the Dentist room, when using the teleporter Mystery Box Weapons The Mystery Box can spawn in multiple areas around the map, and can give a random weapon for 950 points. Here is a list of weapons that are available on this map: * HAMR * LSAT * Commando * Browning M1919 * MG42 * SPAS-12 * S-12 (BO2) * Barrett M82A1 * DSR-50 * M1911 (Rare) * Five-Seven * Mauser-C96 * Nambu * Python * Ballistic Knife * Steilhand grenades * Monkey Bombs * RPG * War Machine * PDW-57 * Skorpion EVO * MP-40 * RC-XD * Ray-Gun (Wonder Weapon) * Ray-Gun Mk II (Wonder Weapon) * Thundergun (Wonder Weapon) * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon) Buildable The buildable station is back, but there is only one on this map. The Mega Buster weapon from the previous map. There are three parts scattered through out the random teleporter rooms. Perk-a-Colas Perk-a-Colas enhance your abilities. There are more to choose from on this map. * Quick Revive (1500/500 points) - Found in the starting room. * Double Tap II (2000 points) - Found in the fort area. * Juggernog (2500 points) - Found in the Power Room. * Speed Cola (3000 points) - Found in the room outside the power. * Stamin-up (2000 points) - Found in the Library. * Mule Kick (4000 points) - In the Pack-a-Punch room. * Electric Cherry (2000 points) - In the Zipline Spawn area. As always, Pack-a-Punch appears and costs 5000 points. Traps and Utilities There are now several traps and utilities located around the map. * Zipline (1500 points) - It starts out in the zipline spawn, then travels to the Library or vice versa. * Electric trap (1000 points) - creates a fenced in area of electricity, preventing any zombies from entering. * Barrier trap (1500 points) - A trap in the fort. The cliff that zombies can jump to get inside will be block by spikes that have cut the zombies apart. * Fire trap (1000 points) - Located near Speed Cola. Acts very similarly to Kino's Fire pit. * Saw door (1000 points) - The MoTD buzz saw doors. They block off the power room door. * Sentry gun (1500 points) - In the power room. Once activated, it will shoot zombies around the map. * Telporter - A teleporter can be found in the power room. This will teleport you to the Pack-a-Punch room. Easter Eggs More info soon... Map More info soon... Category:Maps